


Strawberry Shorts: A Drabble Collection

by Celörith Támir (Bronze_Heart)



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_Heart/pseuds/Cel%C3%B6rith%20T%C3%A1mir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most drabbles focus in one way or another on Shizuma/Nagisa, but I'll have other pairings thrown in too. Will update when I feel the urge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go into reading these, just know that these won't all have connection to other drabbles that will be posted. Some will fit into the current Stopani-verse, others will be AU, some even slight-AU. They will all have a theme to them though, as well as a rating.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **Theme: Song  
>  Rating: K**

She had been fascinated by the woman's musical talents ever since her first performance in the school six months ago. Her voice paired with the soft croon of the piano during her solos made her swoon, overcome with emotions that she did not understand. They sounded as if they were directed towards one person, the words poured directly from the heart and baring her soul to the entire world.

Even if they were not directed at her, Aoi Nagisa prayed that, in some way or form that the famous Hanazono Shizuma sing for her and her alone.


	2. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme: Dance  
>  Rating: K**

They danced together fluidly- perfectly- as if they were made for only each other. Spectators could only watch in awe as the pair moved about the dance floor with grace and elegance to put even the best dancers to shame. Long, flowing locks of silver seemed to wrap around the couple, seemingly caressing the two locked in their own little private world, while shorter strands of red hair tickled fair skin of neck and cheek- the lightest of touches.

Astarea Hill had never before witnessed such beauty as the pair made sweet, unyielding love in their private performance, the rich melody of violins and pianos playing in the background while their feet moved gracefully.


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme: Confession  
>  Rating: K**

Just like many times before, those same, mesmerizing eyes kept her rooted to the spot, watching with rapt attention the woman standing on the other side of the room. She could feel her face heat up and her heart thumping wildly within her chest; then the woman began to approach her, to the point where she had her pressed against the wall. All she could hear was the beating of her own heart, silently wishing that the woman pressing against her wouldn't hear.

Suddenly, she felt the silver-haired goddess lean close to her ear, a gentle whisper issuing forth from those soft, luscious lips. _"Ai shiteru, Nagisa..."_ Maroon eyes widened upon recognizing the gentle confession, feeling ready to burst from overwhelming emotion that threatened to consume her entire being. So much so, that without thinking, the redhead switched their positions, effectively startling the older woman.

A soft smile played on her lips, but it in itself bore what she felt within her heart as she rose towards her targets face. _"Ai shiteru, Shizuma..."_ Her lips brushed against the taller girl's, which was soon responded in kind- the first of many kisses to come.


	4. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on Tamao in this one.
> 
>  **Theme: Longing  
>  Rating: K**

The dorm room was lonely without her best friend in it; the atmosphere seemed duller and almost colorless now that it lacked the sounds of laughter and hours-long conversations. A light rain sprinkled outside the window, droplets clinging onto the glass, sliding and slipping the more water they collected.

That must be how her own heart felt, clinging in vain to a love she now knew she could never have, yet forever being cruelly teased by it being so close. Somewhere in her mind, the blue-haired girl hoped that the new couple would have a nasty quarrel- enough to tear a rift between them and bring her redhead back into her arms. It would never happen, but Tamao allowed herself to dream; dream of a day where her precious Nagisa wasn't with that silver-haired queen, but herself...


	5. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme: Intimacy  
>  Rating: T**

Nagisa felt her face flush at the gentle touch of the fingers trailing down her back, sending shivers up and down her spine in a very blissful manner. They were barely there, teasing her skin and enticing her into wanting more. The support of her arms gave way as that slender hand moved from her back up and around, stopping just above her breast, over the place where her heart lay within. Passion lingered thickly in the air, increasing towards the pair at the very center of it all; the silver-haired upperclassman gently pushed the redhead down onto the mattress, grasping both her wrists in one hand and effectively pinning her there.

Their lust-ridden eyes locked, both lost in their own world. Nagisa licked her lips in anticipation, waiting for her girlfriend's next move. Seeing this, the older girl above her lowered herself so that their faces were but millimeters apart. Soon she felt hot, wet kisses all over her sensitive skin, but purposely avoiding her mouth. When she was about to protest in disdain for being denied, those silken lips pressed against hers in a searing kiss- all thoughts flew away as her mind became filled with nothing but the girl above her.

The passion in the room only seemed to spike when the kiss deepened into a frenzied one, both girls desperate to take in as much of their partner's touch as possible.


	6. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Morning  
>  Rating: K**

Sunlight poured into the room, resting over the two figures occupying the single bed in the corner. One of them had already stirred moments before and was content in simply watching her younger girlfriend as she continued to sleep peacefully, oblivious to the world around her. Shoulder-length red hair lay askew about her head, a lock even threatening to slip into her parted lips. A slender hand reached over and tucked it behind her lover's ear before it could be caught.

Shizuma smiled adoringly, her eyes sparkling with affection. Torn between watching her sleep and waking her, she resigned herself to remain as she was, trailing her index finger along Nagisa's cheek and jaw line. This of course, roused the smaller girl from her slumber, deep pools of mahogany baring them to the world, in which case that world happened to be the pale figure before her. A kiss was bestowed on her forehead before sleepiness could fully slip away.

"Good morning, koi."


	7. Kaori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this one... and also, this inspired my one-shot, _Moonlit Comfort_. Go read it if you haven't already.
> 
>  **Theme: Kaori  
>  Rating:**

She tossed and turned, deep in the throes of sleep as images of her past flashed behind closed eyelids. Slender hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, long locks of silver spread out messily. Without warning, forest green eyes snapped open and the bed's occupant shot up, gasping for breath as her body trembled visibly. Her eyes were unseeing as they stared wildly at the foot of her bed. Pain clenched her heart as an image of a kind and tender face of the beloved she lost many months ago appeared in her mind's eye. It happened every time she tried to get close to someone; the pain of loss reminding her that she was afraid... afraid of experiencing it again. Heart wrenching emotions kept her wandering.

Behind closed doors, nobody would ever bear witness to the broken look in Shizuma Hanazono's eyes. Within the comfort of her room, she could suffer alone, lost in her past. If walls could talk, they would tell stories of the times when Miator's Queen silently wept, whispering only one word. A name, that bore the weight of the void left in the wake of her death.

 _Kaori..._


	8. Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on Myuki in this one. Connected to the Kaori drabble.
> 
>  **Theme: Guidance  
>  Rating: K**

She never thought she would be the one to look after her best friend in the months following tragedy. The once homesick girl who cried alone at night only to be found by her roommate and comforted during the early years had turned completely around. She didn't necessarily think it was to return a favor- there was no favor to return, really. Yet the stress seemed to take its toll on her that she fell back on barking orders to people and being a stickler for the rules. Her fellow classmates grew to believe that she had a stick shoved up in a place it shouldn't belong, but her passion for her position as President of Miator's Student Council kept her head above the whispers, as well as the rumors. It was not the mass of students that bothered her, but one singular one in particular.

No matter how hard she tried, she never seemed to get through to her closest friend. She could yell, demand that she be more serious about her duties as Etoile, or she could do worse things. Deep inside, she was wrought with a deep pain. Every time she pushed, the defenses strengthened and the walls grew thicker. The girl became more and more shrouded to her that she was an enigma even to her- she didn't know her anymore. She was nearing the end of her rope, unsure if anything she did now would be of any help. But no matter what happened, her thoughts went to the friend she had lost all those days ago. Would it be wrong of her to admit that this girl, who was torn from them in such a horrible way, was guiding the both of them at the same time from the afterlife?

In retrospect, she wouldn't doubt it at all...


	9. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final piece to the Kaori set.
> 
>  **Theme: Final  
>  Rating: K**

_Tick tock... tick tock... tick tock..._

That dreadful sound filled the room, an indicator to the seconds that were slowly drawing her away from the world in which she had grown to enjoy. It was a rather vile sound and she wished she didn't have to hear it; yet, in the silence, she was able to reflect. She had not had the best childhood, being a rather sickly girl since birth, so she was not able to enjoy the things that most people sometimes took for granted. Her life was spent in solitude, and she had barely any friends. And if one were to review her life at this point, they would think her having lived not at all. They were in fact, wrong, for they would not have seen the last few chapters that she had been able to add in at the very end.

She remembered the loneliness she once felt when she first arrived at the school. The two girls that had been assigned to help care for her and ensure she have a wonderful time within the school grounds would turn out to be two of the closest friends she had ever met. Memories of laughter echoed in the air, happier days spent in the company of those two friends. She would never have that kind of friendship with anyone else. Her experiences had been very enriching, very fulfilling.

Outside, snowflakes fell soundlessly towards the ground below, a peaceful scene to any that bore witness. And as the seconds ticked on by, her mind and heart focused on those happier days, memories filled with two of her most important people, mainly of a girl with long, silver hair and deep olive green eyes. Everything else was ignored so long as she held on to these things in the finality of the moment.


	10. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YaTsu. Slight-OOC, slightly futuristic.
> 
>  **Theme: Influence  
>  Rating: T**

"Just one drink. I can't let you go without getting you to try just one glass. Trust me, you'll like it." She pressed, resting her arm on the back of the bench she and the younger girl — woman — sat in. The inviting—sultry—smile she wore did not help turn her down. The atmosphere inside the bar was energetic, regular patrons seated in various locations throughout the place; others were crowded on the dance floor- the most heated area in the whole room. She could see how close those bodies were pressed together, and if she had anything to say about it, would never set foot near there. Yet with Yaya looking at her in such a way that clued her in to her borderline drunken state prevented her from thinking clearly. The woman got extremely flirty when drunk, and it did not help that she was alone with her.

"Ah, wassa matter, Tsu-bo-mi-chan?" Yaya grinned, her speech slurring just a little, but the way she accentuated her name made her tense. She had her cornered; the affect she had on her weakened the urge to slip underneath the table in order to escape. But what really kept Tsubomi there in her seat was the way that her friend could enjoy herself so freely. They had always butt heads in school, but once she entered the world of university life, she saw another side of her senpai: the party girl. Maybe this was the girl that was just screaming to get out- to rid herself of the restrictions that all Spica girls had to abide by. Most never did anyway, concerning a few older girls she could think of off the top of her head. Tsubomi hadn't always wanted to be like that, but the more she spent time with Yaya, the more she realized that she admired, no, she wanted to be more like her in that regard.

She felt Yaya's hot breath in her ear a moment later, the closeness of their bodies nearly frying her brain. "And if you do, Tsubomi-chan... I'll make it worth your while later," she purred, feeling the other girl's face heat up from a fierce blush. _Check mate._ She pulled away and not two seconds later the pink-haired girl's hand reached for the alcoholic drink and brought it to her lips. Whether or not Tsubomi would admit it, Yaya did hold some kind of power over her. She always knew which buttons to press, though this time around the button pressing benefited both.


	11. Hygine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme: Hygine  
>  Rating: T**

The light in the bathroom flicked on as a sleepy pink-haired third year shuffled herself towards the counter, her half-lidded eyes denoting her drowsiness. Yawning, she covered her gaping mouth with her hand before groaning and reaching for her toothbrush. It was just too early in the morning for her; the comfort of her warm bed called out to her, but the importance of choir practice remained higher on her list of things to do, so she refused. Quickly wetting her toothbrush, she put a dab of her favorite toothpaste on before placing it in her mouth to start scrubbing her teeth clean.

"I know this is a bad time to mention this, Tsubomi-chan, but since I didn't have time to grab my toothbrush last night… I kinda used yours."

She proceeded to spit the toothpaste out of her mouth, eyes wide and a bright hue of pink coloring her entire face as she gazed upon her senpai through the mirror, sleepiness now entirely gone.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded," Yaya purred, a playful smirk adorning her lips as she watched Tsubomi, crossing her arms over her chest. "After what we did last night, hygiene shouldn't even be a concern anymore."

"Y-Yaya-senpai!" Tsubomi proceeded to chuck her toothbrush at the taller girl, chasing her around the dorm and shouting furiously.

Yaya only grinned and laughed the entire time.


End file.
